pastolektorfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kobiety pracujące na budowie
Szanowna Pani, Jestem mężczyzną i prowadzę firmę budowlana. Nie jestem w żadnym stopniu ani korwinistą ani seksistą czy też innym faszystą. W firmie pracują 2 kobiety w biurze. Przez 13 lat prowadzenia firmy wypracowałem pewien model. Wolę mieć więcej pracowników i mniej im płacić aniżeli kazać chłopakom zapie**alać po 14 godzin dziennie. U mnie praca na budowie to 8-9h dziennie, choć zdarzały się roboty, że siedzieliśmy wszyscy w pracy po 12h. Przez te 13 lat tylko 5 razy zdarzyły się roboty 24h. Za pracę po 22 płacę chłopakom 300% podstawy. Jakie mam stawki (wszystko podaje w netto)? glazurnik 22zł/h tynkarz 20zł/h elektryk 20zł/h To są stawki moich 3 fachowców. Fachowców czyli oni robią tylko to na budowie i nic więcej. Stawki pozostałych "durnych fizoli" jak to pani nazwała wynoszą od 13 do 18zł netto. Średnio ten fizol u mnie ma 2800 na rękę, wolne popołudnia i weekendy. Jak chce - niech robi więcej ale ma zapie**alać tak samo jak po 8h. Dlaczego taki tryb pracy przyjąłem? Bo po prostu widzę, że moi pracownicy przychodzą szczęśliwsi i lepiej wypoczęci do pracy. Widzą swoje rodziny przez większość dni miesiąca (chyba, że mamy delegacje, za które płace także +3zł netto do stawki godzinowej). Wypadków u mnie prawie nie ma, może skutek wypoczęcia? Oczywiście szanowna Pani, tak jestem cwaniakiem bo wszyscy jadą na minimalnej + reszta pod stołem. Tylko, że sami tak chcą! A teraz do sedna, dlaczego mnie wkia jak słyszę, że kobieta i facet to taki sam pracownik i równokauprawnienie. Rok temu tak się stało, że przycisnęło mnie z ludźmi do pracy. Okres wakacyjny, 3 chłopaków w szpitalu bo mieli wypadek jak wracali z wakacji. 4 wyjechało za granicę do rodziny. Z mojej 17 osobowej (stałej raczej) ekipy zostało 8 osób a 3 roboty do zrobienia. Dałem więc ogłoszenie w UP (bo mi się szukać po chłopach na wsi nie chce). Warunki zachęcające (chyba) bo 2000-2500 na rękę (i to na umowie!). Zależnie od tego co umiesz i jak się prezentujesz. I teraz jedna z lepszych części historii. Nie wiem czemu ale pani w urzędzie powiedziała po 3 tygodniach, że nikt się nie zgłasza i, że winny (UWAGA k***A) jest zapis: "poszukuję zdrowych, silnych mężczyzn". Zapytałem czy mam poszukiwać na budowę słabych i chorych, a pani na to, że ogłoszenie to ma charakter dyskryminujący i powinno być także kierowane do kobiet. Jedyne co byłem w stanie powiedzieć do słuchawki to "o ja pie**ole". Oczywiście Pani mnie pouczyła, że tak nie wypada. Zapytałem potem co mam więc wpisać (usłyszałem, że OSÓB a nie mężczyzn) i podziękowałem pani za to, że urządza moją firmę po europejsku. Rozumiecie państwo? Ktoś mi mówi kogo mam zatrudnić, ktoś kto nic nie wie o naszej pracy w budowlance. Magicznym sposobem po 3 dniach zgłosiło się do mnie (i tutaj uwaga) 15, SŁOWNIE piętnaście kobiet. Nie wiedziałem, że tyle w budowlance mamy kobiet względem mężczyzn. W końcu 21 dni - 1 zgłoszenie od chłopaka i 15 zgłoszeń od kobiet (w 3 dni). I wie Pani co? Zatrudniłem 5 z nich, a niech stracę. Za 1800zł, tak za 1800! Bo one nic o budowlance nie wiedziały. ch*j z tym, 5x3000zł (bo taki jest mój koszt) to 15 000zł miesięcznie. Te 15 000 odrobię w 5 miesięcy. Wakacje były więc już po rozliczeniach z j***nym US. Byłem jedyną firmą w Małopolsce i chyba w Polsce, która przez 15 dni miała kobiety w pracy na budowie. Tak k***a, koledzy się ze mnie śmiali a pracownicy pukali się w głowę ale w dupie to miałem. Proszę Pani cóż to była za praca i równość w pracy. 3 dnia już 2 panie zrezygnowały. Otrzymały ode mnie tylko ekwiwalent za urlop, z czego 1 stwierdziła, że zgodnie z kodeksem należy jej się stawka za cały tydzień - aha. Zostały 2 + 1 która doszła po 4 dniach. Może w punktach: -panie robiły sobie przerwę o 9, 11, 14, 15, i 15:45. Wszystkie przerwy trwały po 10-15 minut. 12.5(wartość średnia) * 5 = 62.5 minuty. Czyli panie pracowały de facto 7 godzin (ale jeszcze w między czasie robiły kupkę srając motylkami i siusiały wodą święconą). Czyli pracowały może 6 godzin z 8-9h trybu pracy. Przymknąłem oko. Chyba 7 dnia 2 panie przyszły, że mają odciski na rękach i czy mogą robić coś innego, no nie wiem ka co, ale elektryk powiedział, że mu powsadzają okablowanie do koryt. Tak ka wsadzały, że koryta sygnałowe były pomieszane z elektrycznymi a najlepsza była blond idiotka (niech żyją stereotypy) która WpieolIŁA, tak droga Pani, WpieolIŁA przewody 2x2.5mm^2 (gniazdowe) YDYp żo do rur sanitarnych. Tak, do rur sanitarnych. Czemu? Bo dobrze pasowały. Zajebiście. I ja jej mam za to zapłacić? Któregoś dnia, 2 panie przyszły i powiedziały, ze one dziś pracować nie mogą bo mają okres. Nie mogą bo będą krwawić. Wie pani co zrobiłem? Mam dobre poczucie humoru a i na brak kasy nie narzekam. Zebrałem wszystkich ludzi z budowy (13 osób w tym 3 kobiety) i powiedziałem, że dziś wszyscy mają wolne z powodu okresu. W końcu równe traktowanie, co nie? I tak moja budowa stanęła po 10 mężczyzn poszło na zwolnienie z powodu k***a okresu. Ale cośmy się pośmiali to nasze. Jedna z pań się hehe zamurowała. Tak, zamurowała. Stawiała ścianę działową (bez poziomicy) będąc w pomieszczeniu i zapomniała o drzwiach. Brzmi niewiarygodnie? Jak mi majster zadzwonił to też nie wierzyłem. Ale jak przyjechałem to uwierzyłem. Alicja (moja ulubienica, ta od przewodów), miała problem z wnoszeniem cegieł więc je wrzucała na 1 piętro przez okno. Mam mówić co z tych cegieł zostało? Na szczęście przez godzinę wrzuciła tylko 16 sztuk. Po drodze oczywiście ubiła sporo elewacji. Alicja była dość udaną sztuką bo nie grzeszyła inteligencją (ale kobiety są inteligentniejsze od mężczyzn), bo miała skończonego licencjata z filologi hiszpańskiej i zbierała szlify na budowie przy polskich ch*jach i k***ach (no taka gwara budowlańców). Pracowała więc, co dopiero zauważyliśmy po 8 dniach, w stoperach do uszu. Kobieta ta pracowała na budowie w stoperach. Prawda wyszła na jaw kiedy nie usłyszała burzonej ściany działowej. Owa ściana po prostu na nią spadła (na szczęście płyty g-k). Alicjo czemu nie uciekłaś k***a? Zapytał wesoło majster, Pan Jarosław. -Nie słyszałam I pokazała stopery. Mam pisać jak 2 dnia panie dostały sraczki z wysiłku i zablokowały 2 tojtoje od 13 do 15? Albo jak Aneta (bezrobotna fryzjerka) z Alicją miały razem zrobić kanały bruzdownicą? Fajna historia (za moje pieniądze, ale niech żyje równość płci), zakończona skaleczoną nogą, atakiem duszności i wizytą u okulisty. Mianowicie panie we 2 trzymały 1 bruzdownicę, zaraz po uruchomieniu Aneta dostała z dyszy odprowadzającej pył, dużą ilością ceglanego czerwonego proszku, po oczach, w usta i do nosa. Z wrażenia upuściła bruzdownicę na nogę koleżanki. W efekcie Pani Aneta wylądowała w szpitalu u okulisty. Aha, byłem zapobiegliwy i dałem im pieolone google ochronne. Aneta nie założyła ich jednak bo fryzura by się popsuła. 2 chłopaków z resztą w tedy pieolnęło śmiechem tak, że pani stwierdziły iż są oni niedostosowani do życia z kobietami (niech żyje równouprawnienie... Za moje pieniądze). Oczywiście zdarzało się, że Panie zwalniały się do domu bo dzieci... I tu proszę wpisać sobie to co najczęściej podajecie. Oczywiście panie narzekały na stan tojtoja (przepraszam, to nie mariot), na dźwiganie ciężkich rzeczy, na pył, na hałas, na majstra itp. Potem z resztą miałem kontrole z PiP. Dostałem kare 500zł i durne babsko z pipu nie rozumiało skąd na budowie praca fizyczna i czemu kobieta nie wykonują prac dostosowanych do płci i czemu zarabiają najmniej w firmie. Czyli wyszło na to, że: a) kobieta i mężczyzna są równi w pracy b) nawet jak nie sa to nie można o tym mówić c) mają jednak zarabiać tyle samo a najlepiej więcej od faceta bo mają wyższe wykształcenie (gdzie wyższe oznacza wyższe od faceta na tym stanowisku, a nie dyplom uczelni wyższej). d) jest podział na zajęcia damskie i męskie ale nie można mówić, że jest. Na resztę pisania nie mam póki co siły. A może jeszcze 1, do biura do rozliczeń zatrudniłem dziewczynę 24 lata. Za 1900zł + 300zł premii uznaniowej. Po 3 tygodniach powiedziała, że est w 6 tygodniu ciąży (czyli na moje około 1.5 miesiąca już). 2 tygodnie później sp***oliła mi na L4 (które muszę jej całe opłacić) z powodu ciąży, bo ciąża to choroba. Więc szanowna pani, jak słyszę pieolENIE, bo to dla mnie jest pieolenie, że jesteśmy równi w pracy, że kobieta ma tyle samo zarabiać i że się nastawiamy do kobiet jak do maszynek które rodzą dzieci to mnie to wk***ia. Nigdy więcej nie zatrudnię kobiety, a do biura wezmę faceta nawet jak miałbym mu dać 1.5x więcej niż kobiecie - ch*j, niech utrzyma rodzinę przynajmniej sam ale da mi spokój z L4 z powodu ciąży. Moja mama nosiła mnie do pracy do 7 miesiąca - może dlatego jestem takim szowinistycznym knurem faszystą. PS Aha i na koniec. Po 40 dniach załadownia do mnie ta sama durna baba z urzędu pracy (kaktus ci w oko babo) z pretensjami i groźbami (!!!), że potraktowałem niesprawiedliwie kobiety oferując stawkę poniżej tego co w ogłoszeniu i że ona to skieruje do odpowiednich organów! (To kieruj idiotko). PS2 Jeszcze mi sie przypomniało, jak Alicja rozwaliła młot udarowy za 2200zł - makity. Dokonała tego bardzo prosto, wzięła w ręce i schodząc po schodach wypuściła go z rąk. Bo był cięzki i ja kuło w stawie. ; )) Kategoria:Pasta